


玩物

by aurorasmercy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasmercy/pseuds/aurorasmercy
Summary: 邪恶拉郎 单纯觉得他俩相适性不错





	玩物

明明只是个玩物，却非要装作一副不情不愿的模样；  
明明只是只笼子里的金丝雀，却总幻想着展翅高飞。

 

芝诺斯侧倚在王座上，垂眸凝视着被卫兵押回来的精灵——裸露在外的四肢被带上沉重的镣铐，与帝国人相比过于纤细的手臂被卫兵反剪在身后，却执拗地仰起头直视着他。

“下去吧。”芝诺斯毫不在意地挥了挥手，将宫殿中的士兵喝退，解押着精灵的小队长似乎还有什么话要说，却在看到芝诺斯的目光后瑟缩一下，将手中的俘虏推到芝诺斯面前后乖乖退下。  
不等士兵全部离开，坐在王座上的高大男人伸手掐住不断挣扎的精灵的脖子，将他像一只雏鸟一样提到自己腿上，满意地看着对方眼中的不甘：“你又输了。”

精灵是芝诺斯在魔大陆捡到的。  
捡到他的时候他浑身是血，破碎的盔甲混着血扎在他的伤口里，只有进气没出气。芝诺斯以为他快死了，顺手把他丢给了实验室，没想到半个月后实验室送回来了一个活生生的人回来。  
人是活了，他的记忆却全没了。  
反正芝诺斯一开始也没打算在他身上得到什么情报，既然实验室把人送了回来，干脆就像养一只宠物一样把人圈养在了宫中。

 

精灵被迫坐在他的腿上，他只披了一件薄薄的袍子，下摆凌乱，从里头露出两条瘦瘦长长的腿，因坐在男人腿上的姿势，两条紧并在一起的腿正送在了芝诺斯手下。然后，膝盖被人强行拉开，卸了甲的手挤进腿间，用手掌缓慢抚摸着精灵大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤。  
老实说，手下的肌肤触感甚至不如一个阿拉米格的舞女。芝诺斯不会忘记他刚捡回精灵时，再卸掉一层又一层的盔甲后，展现在他面前的是怎样一具身体——身上虽然裹着一层薄薄的肌肉，但是与帝国人相比还是过于纤瘦，受了伤的腰腹处细的仿佛一只手就能握住。当芝诺斯看到他手边的武器时，更是诧异于那树枝一样细的手臂是怎样挥舞起一把沉重的大剑。  
现在的精灵更是瘦得脱了形，原本柔顺的金发现在像一堆枯草，杂乱地顶在他头上，颧骨高耸，脸颊凹陷，藏在额发下的绿瞳黯淡无神，只有当芝诺斯把手滑到他双腿间后才勉强起了丝波澜。  
夹紧着的腿拦住了芝诺斯妄图深进的动作，在被芝诺斯不满地瞥了一眼后，坐在他腿上的人忍不住瑟缩一下，犹豫着松了气力，被反剪在背后的双手攥成拳，指甲深陷进手掌。

然后他被男人拽着，面对着男人，被迫分开腿坐在了男人的小腹上。

披在身上的袍子已经遮挡不住什么，挂在他身上更显得欲迎还拒。臀下的东西火热坚硬，抵在他微开的臀缝间。精灵垂下眼，脸上因为身下抵住的东西再一次浮现羞赧不甘的神色，但只存在于他面上一刻，下一刻便被麻木代替，藏在过长的额发下的眼睛悄悄闭上。  
然而这一切都在芝诺斯的注视下，他故意不点破，这般情景下的精灵像一只落入陷阱的小兽一般，躲在角落里瑟瑟发抖，却在背地里偷偷露出爪牙。  
芝诺斯伸手去揉精灵大腿内侧的皮肤。那块皮肤敏感娇嫩，即便精灵进了大殿后一言不发，在芝诺斯的手放在他腿间后仍然是控制不住地颤抖起来。他伸手撕掉精灵身上唯一一件蔽体的袍子，按在赤裸胸膛上的嫩红乳尖：“我记得你只是失忆了，还没有变成哑巴吧。”  
没有衣物遮挡的精灵身上的痕迹全部暴露在男人眼前，从肩膀到胸口蔓延着青青紫紫的吻痕，从腰上到小腹上遍布着已经肿起来的手印，被精灵苍白的肤色衬得格外明显。被芝诺斯捏在指尖把玩的乳尖红肿到原先的两倍大小，顶端甚至已经被吮吸破皮，干透的血液凝固成血痂，被男人用指尖恶意地剐挖，而另一个被冷落着的乳尖，乳晕下的齿痕还未消落。  
芝诺斯玩够了肿胀的小东西，松开手，顺着精灵的身侧滑到他的腰上，精灵瘦到身侧的肋骨都能摸得到，这让芝诺斯大为不满：“你想用绝食来威胁我么？”  
“可惜，你的威胁对我无用，如果你想饿死你自己的话，那就继续吧。反正在你死之前，你都是我的。”  
抚摸着大腿内侧的手游走到精灵腰后，滑进精灵的臀缝中，抵住了精灵的后穴。昨夜被过度使用的后穴还有些红肿，但是当芝诺斯的手指探进去后，湿热的肠肉依旧熟稔地裹住了它们。  
芝诺斯只是抽插了几下，寂静的大殿里便渐渐响起微弱的水声，他笑了起来，放在精灵腰上的手将直挺挺坐在他身上的精灵拉到自己怀里，凑在他耳边呢喃道：“装什么呢，刚捅了几下就出水了？”  
精灵麻木的神情很快便被羞愤取代，单薄的胸膛一起一伏。他翠绿的眼睛里似乎带了火，瞪向芝诺斯的眼神充满了怨恨，紧抿的嘴唇微启，那双薄薄的嘴唇里似乎要吐出毒液一般的言辞，却在芝诺斯按在肠道里某处全身后猛地一抖，未能阖紧的嘴唇里泄出一丝旖旎呻吟声。  
在精灵闭上嘴之前，芝诺斯的手指撬开了他的嘴唇，二指捏住藏在牙关后的舌尖肆意把玩，将精灵的下巴弄得满是口水后才满意地松开手，又将塞在精灵嘴里的二指并在一起，模仿着交合的动作，在精灵嘴里来回抽插。  
“呃——滚！”  
被拼命扭头的精灵甩开手指，芝诺斯撞进一双如同蛇一样怨毒的眼睛，被当做玩物的精灵终于说出被拖进大殿后的第一句话。  
那不像失忆之人所有的目光。怨恨、不甘、绝望……一并被糅合进那双翡绿的眼睛里，若是能化作一把实质的刀，怕是已经在芝诺斯胸口捅出几个窟窿来了。  
芝诺斯却被这样的目光看硬了。  
他一把捏住精灵的下颌，将精灵不断挣扎的脑袋按在自己面前。  
“若是你能取悦于我，我便再给你一次机会。”

埋在精灵后穴中开拓的手指被主人抽了出来，精灵瘦长的双腿被架在了施暴者的手臂上，男人的双手按在精灵臀瓣上，微微用力便掰开了臀缝，将已经扩张好的后穴抵在了男人挺立的昂扬上。  
帝国人的体型相比精灵要高大不少，就连身下的那根都要粗长许多。精灵是吃过那家伙的苦头的，在顶端顶在了穴眼上浅浅戳刺时脸上就失了血色，在芝诺斯抓着他的腰用臀缝不断摩擦那火热的性器时便开始颤抖摇头：“不、不要…”  
他的反应大大取悦了芝诺斯，居然真的就抓着他的腰用臀缝夹着自己的性器来回摩擦而不直接硬闯进去，闲暇之于甚至还有时间逗精灵：“之前怎么教你的，忘记了么？”  
“呼气……吸气……”  
或许是芝诺斯的声音太有蛊惑性，又或者是精灵已经被之前的疼痛冲昏了头脑，在芝诺斯重复了两遍后，精灵真的开始按照芝诺斯的话开始调整呼吸。芝诺斯的手再一次滑到精灵臀瓣上，掰开臀缝后，在精灵调整呼吸时将小穴按在了自己挺立的男形上，趁着精灵吸气时，缓慢又不容拒绝地按着精灵坐在了自己的性器上。  
头部刚进入便被精灵夹紧。被过度使用的小穴承受不住男人的粗大，精灵只觉得自己仿佛又被一把斧头从那难以启齿之处劈开，在男人的性器刚进入后就疼得夹紧后穴，脸色苍白，浑身哆嗦着坐在男人身上。这种时候尊严变得毫无价值，之前强硬的精灵开始放软姿态，带着哭腔开始求饶：“求你……不要……”  
芝诺斯比他更难受，卡着头部将进不进将出不出，精灵内部的肠肉不断地将他往体外推，他只好松开精灵两条腿，双手在精灵腰部大腿内侧来回揉捏。  
手指按上精灵的会阴处，另一只手在大腿内侧细嫩敏感的皮肤上轻轻摩挲，终于让身上不断颤抖着的精灵软了身子，芝诺斯这才抓着他的腰，让精灵完全地含下身下的挺立。  
芝诺斯的东西几乎在单薄的精灵肚皮上顶出一个形状，或许是因为含着的东西太过粗长，精灵颤抖着的双腿分跪在芝诺斯身侧，垂着头一动不敢动，生怕身后那物将自己顶穿。  
而芝诺斯怎么会满足于此，他抓住精灵的腰，将他拉高，让后穴里含着的性器滑出一小截，然后再松手让精灵重重落下，一来一回，竟像精灵坐在他腿上主动含着那高昂上下颠弄一般。  
水声从他们交合的地方渐渐响起，越来越大声，二人的交合处一片泥泞。  
精灵很快承受不住这种肏弄，佝偻着身子蜷缩起来，他将头抵在芝诺斯的肩膀上，伴着芝诺斯身下的撞击一下又一下顶在芝诺斯的肩膀上。  
宫殿里一片寂静，无论是芝诺斯，还是跪坐在他身上用身后不断含吮着着高昂性器的精灵，都不是太喜欢说话。属于两个人的喘息声伴随着若有若无的水声、肉体的撞击声，在宫殿里回响。  
精灵是被硬生生肏到服软的。他的脑袋正埋在芝诺斯肩膀处，每次芝诺斯拽着他的腰把性器几乎抽出来后再重重顶进去时，芝诺斯耳边便会响起精灵难耐的、隐忍的低喘，随着芝诺斯动作的增大，低喘中渐渐带上了哭腔。  
“不要了……不、停……求你……”  
“好，”芝诺斯按住身上正欲挣扎的精灵，将埋在湿热甬道里的性器抽出来，再抵在被肏到松软的穴口顶进去，“不停，听你的。”  
这一次芝诺斯顶得比之前的要深得多，在深入后穴的性器戳到顶端那块软肉后，趴伏在他身上的精灵浑身一抖，原本跪坐在王座上的双腿夹紧了芝诺斯的腰，哭叫着射了出来。

高潮之后的甬道紧热难耐，芝诺斯几乎被精灵夹到射出来。他抓着精灵长长的头发，让精灵满脸的泪痕暴露在他的目光下。  
精灵的眼角泛红，依旧有不断的泪水从眼角滑落，就着被芝诺斯抓着头发的姿势整个人后仰着，被迫将红肿的乳尖送到了芝诺斯嘴边。  
芝诺斯一口叼住嘴边的红果，翻身将身上的精灵压在王座上，双手拉开大腿，在湿软的后穴里不断抽插顶弄。在他终于发泄在精灵体内后，原本已经被肏到接近昏迷的精灵被射了满满一肚子的精液，脑袋一歪，终于扛不住昏死过去。

情事的气息弥漫在宫殿中，还未来得及散开，殿门便被人敲响。  
刚结束完一场酣畅淋漓的性事的男人稍微整理了下衣物便让手下进来了，在宫门被推开的前一刻，一开始便被撕碎的那块袍子被男人捡起来，丢在了昏死在王座上的精灵身上，勉强盖住精灵的一身凌乱。

来人将手上的情报递上去后便匆匆退下，末了还贴心地为他们二人关上宫门。芝诺斯捏着手里薄薄的一张纸，看了看纸上的情报，又低头看了看昏迷着的精灵。  
“真是有趣……”  
“既然伊修加德已经放话说你们离开了皇都，那么你就永远也别回去了。”

刚被承上的情报下一秒便被男人丢在地上，芝诺斯踩过那张情报，将王座上的精灵裹了裹抗在了肩上：“你让我很满意，以后就像服侍那个老头子一样，用你的忠心服侍着我吧。”

宫门再一次被打开，关上时带起一阵微风，吹起地上那张纸。纸上是一条不久前伊修加德教皇厅发布的消息——苍穹骑士团全员护卫着教皇托尔丹七世外出，长时间内都不会归来。  
消息下是一张小小的画像，画中的年轻骑士有着金色的头发与浅绿的眼睛，身穿着洁白的盔甲直视远方。  
画像下用了花体字标注了年轻人的名字——  
Ser Zephirin the Just。


End file.
